Telematics devices have been introduced into vehicles to provide a simple and transparent technique for users to place calls. At installation, such as with a new vehicle, Telematics devices must first be setup for service, even though the Telematics unit is already operable. Service operators have set up a ‘hotlining’ process to automatically route calls directed to an entered telephone number, from a non-setup Telematics network access device, to a different telephone number indicating to the user that service must be setup first.
Specifically, hotlining is a mechanism within the service operator network which restricts the destination telephone number that calls from a particular Telematics network access device can be routed to. It is set up within the service operator network for each specific Telematics network access device related to a particular Telematics product/business relationship. In other words, the service operator network always routes the call to a single destination telephone number regardless of the actual telephone number dialed, assuming the destination telephone number dialed is not ‘cleared’ (explained below). The telephone number that the hotlined call is routed to can be controlled by the cellular provider or the Telematics service operator. In practice, it is envisaged that the Telematics service operator will have sole responsibility to determine where the hotlined calls shall be routed. However, there are certain telephone numbers (e.g. ‘cleared numbers’) that the service operators must connect directly, even if the Telematics user does not have a service contract with the service operator.
Telematics products use ‘cleared numbers’ to ensure that calls placed from the Telematics unit reach the destination number 100% of the time. Cleared numbers are special telephone numbers that are set up with the cellular provider, often at an additional cost. Whenever the Telematics unit dials a cleared number, the call bypasses all authorization and authentication within the service operator network and is routed through to the destination. Cleared numbers override any hotlining mechanism within the network. This means that when calling a cleared number, the call will always be routed to that destination number regardless of any hotlining of the Telematics network access device in the vehicle. Telematics products already use multiple cleared numbers.
Despite the ability of cleared numbers to always ensure that the call is routed correctly, they do have several disadvantages. First, additional cost is charged by the cellular provider to the vehicle manufacturer for each cleared number. Second, the Telematics service operator has no control over calls to cleared numbers. A call will be sent through regardless of whether the Telematics user has a current business agreement (account) with the service operator or not. The service operator must absorb the cost to handle calls from Telematics units that do not generate revenue for them. Third, the Telematics service can not be turned off by the service operator. There is no way for the service operator to change the service for a single customer. For example, if a customer's service agreement and contract ends or expires, there is no way for the service operator to direct all future calls from that particular Telematics unit away from live help (to avoid cost) and to a voice recording, for example. Fourth, the Telematics module is not synchronized with the business arrangements between the service operator and the end user and therefore always attempts to dial the service operator on activation of a Telematics service, regardless of the state of these arrangements. This again leads to the service operator supporting calls and absorbing costs for an end user with which they have no business arrangement.
What is needed is a method and system that can overcome the above problems. In particular, it would be beneficial to minimizes or eliminate the use of cleared numbers and their associated disadvantages. It would also be of benefit to allow maximum control for the Telematics service operator to start and stop service based on the contract with the user, while satisfying cellular provider requirements. It would also be of benefit to allow the Telematics module to know the state of the business arrangements between the service operator and the end user and act accordingly, and thereby reduce or eliminate any opportunities for fraud (e.g. restrict the telephone numbers that the Telematics unit can actually dial and be routed to).